Many software applications, including those applications related to social media, provide user notifications. These notifications may inform a user of that a message of interest has been received for the user or that content or social activity of interest to the user has been made available to a social stream, forum, application, or other medium in which the user is involved. The user may read or open the notification to learn more about the message, content, or social activity associated with the notice. In some instances, the user may have the option to dismiss the notification without further review.